Several methods and systems for intercepting communication links and for analyzing information extracted from communication links are known in the art. Such methods and systems are used by a variety of organizations, such as intelligence agencies, law enforcement agencies and communication service providers. For example, Verint® Systems Inc. (Melville, N.Y.) offers several systems and solutions for intercepting, filtering and analyzing voice and data, wireline and wireless, cable and satellite, Internet, multimedia, and Voice over IP communication links. Details regarding these products can be found at www.verint.com/communications_interception.